Innocence
by lyshaxrawr
Summary: Even if you let it slip away, even if you if you have to beat up a little kid to get it back, make sure you grab it and hold on tight. It's the one thing in your life you don't want to lose.
1. Introduction

**(Disclaimer: The only people I don't own in this fan fiction are the Jonas Brothers)  
(A/N: This one won't be updated as much as any of my other ones ... its more of an idea that I have in the back of my head , so I'll be writing it when I feel like it)**

**INTRO.**

Life isn't suppose to work out they way you planned. When you're eight, you have your sights set on being a lawyer, being married to a rich doctor by twenty-five, having two point five children, white picket fence, and a rose garden; the works. Ten years later, you know that will never happen. What you've learned from your innocence will eventually crush you until you fully grow up. You're sights then turn into trying to finish highschool, trying to find a job, there's no husband in the picture, not even a boyfriend, no white picket fence, and if you're lucky, you might already have the two point five kids. So this leads to the question, why grow up? There's no one in the world that can tell you answer to that, you have to find it out for yourself. It's something you have to experience, but be sure to find out before you've lost every ounce of innocence you have left, because without that you will never understand why you need it so much. So with every piece of yourself, hold on to the last on your innocence, dont let it go. Even if you let it slip away, even if you if you have to beat up a little kid to get it back, make sure you grab it and hold on tight. It's the one thing in your life you don't want to lose.


	2. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer: The only people I don't own in this fan fiction are the Jonas Brothers)**

**CHAPTER ONE;**

"You wanna play?" Was the first thing out of my dad's mouth as he walked into the kichen, wearing dorky 70's shorts and a headband on his forehead. In his left hand, he held an orange basketball. "C'mon, just like we used too. It'll be fun, I promise."

I stared at him in disbelief. "You're fucking kidding me, right?"

He sighed, shrugging, opening the fridge and disappearing inside of it.

I shook my head, pushing my chair from the table and walking up two flights of stairs into my bedroom. I know what you're thinking, that was kinda harsh, right? Well, he deserves it. I never see my dad and when I do, he still thinks that I'm ten. I'm eighteen, what makes him think that I want to "shoot hoops" with him? He can't just walk in and out of my life expecting me not to have changed or grown up or becaome my own person, other than "daddy's little girl". I slammed my door shut, I'm not entirely sure why, probably just for dramatic effect and I stomped my way over to to my bed and sat down on it.

"Rough day princess?"

I turned around to face my closet, my best friend of seven years stood there, standing in the door way with a smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Joe, shut up."

"Oh, your words hurt me." He pretended to look hurt as he walked over towards me.

I made a face as he sat down beside me.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Joe shrugged. I raised my eyebrow and he continued. "You're dad is in town for the weekend and then he's gone for three months -- why can't you just hang out with him?"

"Were you listening in on our converstation?"

"It wasn't much of a conversation."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "It's easy for you to say, you have a father thats always there."

"So you're punishing your dad because he's not around?"

"If he cared, he wouldn't leave all the time."

Joe frowned.

"Don't do that, you're making me feel guilty. I'm not suppose to feel guilty, HE'S suppose to feel guilty."

Joe continued to frown.

"Joseph!" I pushed him.

He sighed, falling back onto my bed.

I crawled over him and placed a single kiss on his lips.

"Aly." He said.

I looked at him, as he sat up. "I don't understand why we just can't...kiss." I told him, throwing myself to the head of my bed, grabbing one of my pillows.

"Because you already know where that almost leads too." Joe laughed.

"I wish you didn't have that stupid ring."

Joe smiled, "Well, you could always marry me."

I made a face. "Ew." I replied sarcastically. "I just want your body, I don't want you."

Joe bit his lower lip and started playing with his ring. "You didn't think that way when we were eleven." He replied with a laugh.

"How many times were we married?" I asked.

"Three?" He shrugged.

"So we've been married, three times and still haven't had sex?" I raised my eyebrow. "What's wrong with this picture?"

Joe laughed again. "It wasn't done in front of a Pastor."

"Kevin was kinda like a Pastor..." I shrugged. "Well we got married once in your bedroom, your dad was downstairs, that should count for something."

Joe shook his head, rolling his eyes. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

I smiled, throwing my pillow at him. "Nope."


	3. Chapter 2

**(Disclaimer: The only people I don't own in this fan fiction are the Jonas Brothers)**

**Chapter Two;**

"I hate when you wear my shirts." I sighed, walking into my room later that night as Joe pulled on one of my black wife beaters.

"Afraid that I'm going to stretch them out with my muscles?" Joe grinned, showing off his muscles in poses.

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "More like I'm afraid I'll jump you. And we can't have that now, can we?"

Joe laughed with me, pulling off my shirt and put his own back on.

I pouted. "Why must you tease me?"

"Because I get pleasure from your pain." He told me jumping onto my bed, after taking off his pants so that he was now in his boxers.

"I hate you." I said, sitting down beside him.

"You loooove me," He replied, putting his hands on my shoulders sitting behind me. "You wanna kiss me, you wanna hold me, you wanna maaaaarry me."

I turned to face him. "Three outta four aint bad."

Joe shrugged. "What can I say? I'm kinda talented."

I laughed.

"Are you sure it's okay if I spend the night with your dad home?" He questioned, crawling to the head of my bed, pulling the covers over his body.

"It's fine."

"Do you know that for sure?"

"You see that ring you've got there?" I pointed to his left hand, even though it was tucked under the blanket. "That's why it's okay." I sighed.

"Why do you gotta be hatin' on my purity?" Joe questioned, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Because you say words like purity."

Joe took the pillow out from under his head and threw it at me.

"You won't even let me kiss you!" I threw the pillow back at him.

Joe bit his lower lip.

"Dude, I'm starting to think you're gay."

"Trust me..." He replied. "Deffiently not gay."

I raised my eyebrow.

"A year and a half ago, I thought I was. But -- turns out I'm not."

"Is that just because of your family?"

He shook his head. "Nope..."

"So...what did you do?"

"I just...I didn't want to be around girls, I wanted to spend my time with guys. But than I found out that I wasn't attracted to guys like I was girls."

I slowly nodded my head, even though he was my best friend, this was something I was hearing for the first time. "Hmm, girls that happen to be your best friend?"

Joe laughed. "You wish."

"Sadly." I pretened to frown.

"I'm sure you'll get over it." He told me and I stuck my tongue out at him.

I crawled over to my bestfriend and pulled him into a hug before laying down beside him. "Goodnight."

I could hear him clapping his hands to turn off the light. "Goodnight," He wispered.


	4. Chapter 3

**(Disclaimer: The only people I don't own in this fan fiction are the Jonas Brothers)**

**Chapter Three;**

"I have some good news." My dad said, sipping his coffee as Joe and I walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"Do I even wanna hear it?" I asked, taking a seat at the table.

"Very good news." My dad said quietly.

I raised my eyebrow. "Are you gunna tell me? Or am I gunna hafta guess?"

"What is the one thing you want most?" He questioned.

I glanced up at Joe, who was rummaging through the fridge. "Something you can't give me."

My dad raised his eyebrow. "Okay, second thing you want."

"Why?"

"I called my work last night."

I knew what was was comming.

"And I asked if they could find me a job a little closer to home. They called me back this morning and told me that I could even work from home. I'll be making the same amount of money, but now I won't have to go away on long business trips anymore."

I put my face in my hands. I couldn't believe the words that were comming out of his mouth. I didn't WANT him home, I looked forward to when he left. He wasn't much of a father to begin with, especially after my mom walked out on us when I was eleven. He hasn't been around since then, what makes him think I want him around now?

"I heard you talking to Joseph last night." My dad spoke after I didn't say anything.

I lifting my head out of my hands. "What?"

"About how you don't like it when I'm not around."

Where the hell did he get that? I never said that. I raised my eyebrow up at Joe, who shrugged.

"Happy?" My dad smiled at me.

I forced a smile. "Happy." I repeated, standing up off the chair I was sitting up and walked upstairs into my room.

"Aly!" Joe called after me, closing my bedroom door after he walked in.

I didn't reply.

"I thought this is what you wanted!?" He told me.

I stared at him. "_You_ talked to my dad?"

"I thought you wanted him to stay?" He sat down beside me on my bed.

I grabbed for my pillow and held it up to my face and screamed.

"Okay, I made a mistake." Joe said, standing up, backing away towards my closet.

"You think?!" I stood up, throwing my pillow back down on my bed. "This is **not** what I wanted!"

"But you were saying last night--"

"I say it, but it doesn't mean that I want him here!" A rush of emotion ran over me, I was pissed off, upset and dissapointed, mostly at Joe for doing what he did, but also that my dad was no longer leaving anymore.

"I'm sorry." Joe said, walking towards me, arms outstreched.

I crossed my arms in front of me. "I don't understand why you would even talk to him."

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"I can't believe you actually told him that's what I wanted." I could feel the tears stinging the back of my eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"You realize you totally just ruined my life."

"I'm sorry."

I ran up to my best friend, who still had his arm outstretched, and hugged him, crying into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He wispered, stroking the back of my head.


	5. Chapter 4

**(Disclaimer: The only people I don't own in this fan fiction are the Jonas Brothers)**

**  
Chapter Four;**

"Aly!" My dad called up the stairs. I pulled away from Joe, wiping the tears off my face. I looked at my bedroom door, debating on wiether or not to go down there. "Aaaalllllyyy!" He called again.

I sighed, rolling my eyes making my way towards the door.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Joe questioned as I opened the door.

"You've already done enough."

I closed my bedroom door behind me and made my way down the stairs. "What?" I asked my dad, who was still in the kitchen.

"I was thinking..." He told me, gesturing for me to take a seat at the table. I stayed where I was. "I was thinking, since we've been giving this opportunity to be a family again, that I should lay down some ground rules."

I stared at him, he was kidding right? He's barely in my life and the second he decides he wants to be, he needs to 'lay down some ground rules'. WTF.

"Like curfew..." He continued. "...eleven thirty. If you're late, you get a half hour cut off until ten o'clock, in which you won't be leaving the house, at all."

I continued to stare at him. He wasn't serious, was he?

"Dinner is at five thirty every night. I would appricate if you were there. Every night."

I raised my eyebrow, even with my mom, we never had family dinners. The last family dinner I had was almost two years ago with the Jonases when my dad couldn't make it home in time for Christmas. "Anything else your highness?"

My dad stared at me. "Alysha, don't take that tone with me."

"I can take any fucking tone I want with you."

"I am your father, you will not speak to me like that." He stood up from the table.

"Psh, some father you are." I replied, turning on my heel before I made my way back to my room.

"So, how'd it go?" Joe replied, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet when I entered my bedroom.

"Argh!" I screamed, throwing myself down on my bed. "Who the fuck does he think he is?!"

Joe didn't reply, but I felt him sit down beside me on my bed.

"Can I move in with you?" I asked, lifting my head up.

Joe laughed a little. "You know my mom would never go for it."

"Yeah, I know." I sat up. "Do you wanna live here?"

Joe laughed again.

"Fine. Be a poo." I replied, moving over to the top of my bed, leaning agaisnt my headboard.

"Aly, you know I'm sorry." Joe replied, moving beside me.

I threw my head back, hitting it agaisnt the headboard again. "This is just--I can't believe he thinks that he can--" I turned to my bestfriend. "This is all your fault."

"You can spend the night at my house if you'd like?" Joe offered, trying to make up for ruining my life.

I smacked my head against the headboard again.

"Or not?" He laughed at my pain.

I glared at him.

"Alysha!" My dad yelled up the stairs, his voice getting louder meaning he was making his way towards my room. He opened my bedroom door without knocking. "I think it's time for Joe to go home."

I opened my mouth to say something, but as soon as I did, I didn't have anything to say so I turned to look at Joe instead.

"He has his own family, does he not?" My dad asked of me.

I didn't look back at my dad, but continued to stare at Joe, mentally trying to get him to stay.

"Does he not?" My dad's voice was getting louder by the second.

I nodded my head, turning back around to finally face him. "Yeah, he does. You know, unlike me."

My dad glared at me for a second, before looking at Joe. "Joseph, I think it's time for you to leave."

"Why are you sending my friend home?" I asked my dad. "You have no right to do that."

"Have no right?" My dad questioned in reply. "Have no right? This is MY house."

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," He replied. "Joe needs to leave."

I stood up off my bed angerily, Joe standing up behind me. "Fine." I told him, pushing past him and stomped down the stairs.

"Alysha." My dad sighed, as I heard two sets of foot steps walk down the stairs.

Joe gave me an apollogetic look as he put on his shoes.

"Goodbye Joe." My dad said, opening the door. Joe looked at me again before walking out the door, my dad closing the door behind him.

I glared at my dad as he turned around to face me, he opened his mouth to say something, and I put my hand in front of his face. "Save it," With that said, I walked up the stairs and up to my room, slamming my door. This time, I actually had a reason to be mad.


End file.
